


Don’t flatter yourself

by Mulberrywest



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest
Summary: Time to confess
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Don’t flatter yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is well trodden territory and others have already done this much better but it’s all I’ve got for today’s prompt.

Don’t flatter yourself! You’ve just worn me down with your charms over the years,” he teased her. She shifted in the bed, now curious and a little disconcerted. He noted the slight flush in her cheeks and reflected that after all the heartache to get them to this place, it might be too soon for such jokes.  
“Really?” she asked shly.  
He grinned impishly, incredulous that she wouldn’t know immediately the depth and duration of his feelings for her.  
“Sadly, not really. First there was attraction, when you (almost) walked through the office door on your first day. And then there was awareness - that you were completely off limits in the form of that massive fucking engagement ring. And then utter conviction that Cunliffe wasn’t worthy of you (and probably a degree of arrogance that I, in fact, would be much better for you) when we went for that god awful drink.”  
“And then?” she smiled, now relaxed and enjoying his confessional.  
“And then of course, there was hope, in Barrow. And then total realisation… at your wedding. And then despair on your honeymoon and after, when I thought you were pregnant.”  
“Pregnant?” she uttered in horror.  
“It’s a long story. We’ll save that for another time. And then sadness I suppose when I realised that lovely as Lorelei was, she just wasn’t you and only you would do.”  
“Oh,” Robin said, slightly stunned, realising perhaps for the first time that it hadn’t just been her, thinking these thoughts, struggling with these feelings. “Well,” she giggled, “she definitely told you what she thought of you too, so good on her.”  
“And then, all through this awful fucking year, it has been such an absolute joy and relief to know that you were there being smart and kind and exceptional… and sexy, all at the same time, at the end of a phone line.”  
“Sexy?” she quirked an eyebrow.  
“OK – that’s enough now,” he pulled her gently towards him by her naked ankle and walked his fingers slowly up the smooth skin on her calf and thigh. “otherwise I will have to make up for this uncharacteristic confessional by going back to my usual morose self.”  
“Well we can’t have that, can we?” she teased, as she moved slowly towards him, feeling the dense hair on his chest tickle her sensitive breasts as she got close enough to rub her cheek against his luxuriant stubble.


End file.
